legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S4 P7/Transcript
(Ruby is seen sitting alone in the Defenders' house.) Ruby: *bored sigh*....... (Ruby sits in the chair bored before she starts hearing meowing) Ruby: Hm? (Murphy suddenly climbs up the couch and rubs himself against Ruby) Ruby: Oh hey Murphy! How you doing buddy? You bored to? (Murphy meows) Ruby: Yeah I hear ya. (Murphy looks up at Ruby before footsteps are heard coming downstairs) Ruby: Huh? Who's there? (Rose then appears from upstairs) Rose: Hey Ruby! Ruby: Rose? I thought you left with the others. Rose: Oh no I had to stay here. You need protection and I still need to watch Murphy. Ruby: *Sighs* I wish they let me go with them... I could have helped them and they could have protected me while I was helping them. Rose: Well you do need a disguise to fit in there, otherwise people would get suspicious of us. Besides, you get hang out with me and Murphy! (Murphy meows in response) Ruby: That's true. At least I got to see two good friends with me. Rose: And I'm glad to meet my follow Rose girl with me! Ruby: Hey that's right! We're both Roses! Rose: Yeah we are! (The two then high five before Murphy meows again) Rose: Aww what is it kiddo? (Murphy continues meowing) Ruby: I think he's hungry. Rose: Ah! Well then right there Murphy! I'll get you food! (Rose leaves and Ruby pets Murphy) Ruby: You got a good friend Murphy. (Murphy meows) Rose: *Voice* Oh hey Ruby! How about a bit later I got and introduce you to X and the rest of my colony! Ruby: That sounds nice Rose! Rose: *voice* Oh please Ruby, call me Rosie. Ruby: Rosie? Rose: It's what everyone around here calls me. It's my nickname! Ruby: Well. All right then. Rosie. (Rose returns a moment later with an open can and places it on the floor. Murphy goes down and starts to eat it) Rose: That's right eat up you. (Murphy continues eating as the two watch him. It then cuts to Craig who's seen sitting in his cell) Craig: Risky! Risky! (Risky opens cell door) Risky Boots: What is it? Craig: I'm hungry. Risky Boots: Hungry? Craig: Yeah. You got food on this ship? Risky Boots: Of course we got food on this ship. What do you take me for? Craig: Well you did kidnap a twelve year old child and forced him into your crew. Risky Boots: But have I done anything to hurt you yet? Craig: Not necessarily. Risky Boots: Exactly. Regardless of what you may think of me, boy, believe me I say I've met FAR worse people. People who wouldn't even think twice about ending your life. Craig: R-Really? Risky Boots: Yes. Now stay here, I'll make sure you get fed. Craig: Got it. (Risky leaves the room) Craig: Wow. What do you know? (Craig lies down on his bed) Craig: And here I thought this was gonna be a total nightmare. But if this is how it's gonna be, I think I can wait a bit longer for the others to arrive. (Risky is seen in a mess hall) Tinkerbat:... Risky Boots: What? I'm not gonna let a child starve to death. Tinkerbat:.... Risky Boots: Oh details, details. Besides. I'm starting to get a good feeling about this boy. Tinkerbat:... Risky Boots: Yes I do. I think I could make him a proper pirate. Tinkerbat:... Risky Boots: Well he does seem to have potential, despite how horrifying his power is. Tinkerbat:... Risky Boots: What do you mean his power's harmless?! His power is anything BUT! Tinkerbat:... Risky Boots: ONE MORE WORD OUT OF YOU AND I'LL MAKE YOU WALK THE PLANK! (The TInkerbat runs away) Risky Boots: Ugh! They have no idea! (Risky Boots gets the food and soon returns to Craig's cell) Risky Boots: Here. Eat up. Craig: Whoa! Is that sushi?! And is that a corn dog?! All right! Risky Boots: When you're done eating, I want to show you something. Craig: Alright! Thanks Risky! Risky Boots: No problem. Craig: This isn't poisoned is it? Risky Boots: Oh no it's not poison, trust me. Craig: Well alright, but I'll be the judge of that. Risky Boots: And by the way: Its "Captain"! Craig: Okay okay captain. (Risky stands there as Craig enjoys his meal) Craig: OH MY GOD!! Risky Boots: Good huh? Craig: Good? This is great! I expected this to taste terrible, but it's actually really good! Risky Boots: But of course. I only secure the best. (Craig soon eats the whole thing) Risky: Boots: Quick little eater aren't you? Craig: Guess I am. Risky Boots: Now that that's done. Come with me. (Craig follows Risky. They soon step outside he follows, Craig starts to see the beautiful water and various islands all around) Craig: Ooooo. (Risky and Craig are seen together behind the wheel of the ship) Risky Boots: Craig. Tell me. What do you see? (Craig looks into the distance) Craig: Uhhh, just water and islands. Why? Risky Boots: That's about the response I expected. Craig: Hey! Risky Boots: Let me tell you what I see. *Points to an island* I see danger. *Points to open water* I see adventure. *Points to another island with a temple* I see treasure lost to the ages, just WAITED to be uncovered. Craig: You... You see all of that? Risky Boots: I sure do Craig. Craig: Well, what does that have to do with me? Risky Boots: I'm going to be honest with you: When I took you, I was angry at you and wanted revenge for how you humiliated me. But now... I see potential you in boy. You've got spunk, spirit, an attitude to never give up even in the face of danger. Craig: W-Wow. You-You really think so? Risky Boots: Oh I sure do. And have you EVER thought about going on grand adventures waiting to take the most amazing riches you ever saw? Craig: I... I'll admit that does sound... Pretty cool honestly. Risky Boots: Exactly! (Craig then begins to think) Craig: But....I've still got my brother and friends to worry about. Risky Boots: You wouldn't need to worry about them anymore. Cause as of right now Craig. I want to take you under my wing. Craig: Huh? Risky Boots: I want to make you into a pirate! Craig: R-Really?? Risky Boots: Yes! You've got what it takes kid. Under my training, you could be the greatest pirate to ever hit Sequin Land since.. Well. Me. You'll serve as my first mate! And when my time is done, you'll become, a TRUE pirate King! Craig: A... A pirate king... Risky Boots: Yes! And then you'll have all the loot you could ever hope to achieve! Craig: Wow.....I never thought about it like that before. Risky Boots: And if you leave The Defenders, you won't have to worry about being pushed away from doing what you want! Craig: Whatever I want....? Risky Boots: Whatever you want. You want something? You take it! Someone tries to stop you? You stop them! All the world's riches! Will belong to you. Craig: Woooooooow. (Craig looks back out into the distance) Craig: That does sound fun! Risky Boots: I thought you might agree. So Craig. What do you say? *Holds out her hand* What to join me? (Craig looks at Risky's hand. He then slowly starts to reach for it. Suddenly Craig remembers sometime) Jack: *Voice* You're well on your way to becoming a hero Craig! I'm proud of you bro! Craig: I..... Risky Boots: Craig? You okay? (Craig hand's starts to shake before he pulls away) Risky Boots: ? Craig: I'm sorry Risky. Its a very tempting offer. But I'm a hero. Just like my brother. Risky Boots:.... I see. Craig: I've always wanted to be just like my brother. He's the coolest guy ever. And if I turned against him... I'd never forgive myself. Risky Boots:.... *Sighs* Disappointing. But. I get it. (Craig looks up confused) Craig: You do? Risky Boots: Yes I do. We're on different sides. And I should try to force you to join my side. I wouldn't want someone trying to change me either. Craig: Wow. That's honestly pretty surprising coming from you. Risky Boots: Let's just say its something I learned awhile back. Back when me and the Half Genie brat worked. Craig: You and Shantae worked together? Risky Boots: That is a story for another time. Craig: Oh. Alright then. (Craig then looks around) Craig: Soooo, does this mean I get to go home now? Risky Boots:.... Just so you know, if I let you go home, that's the ONLY nice thing I'd be doing for you. The next we'd meet, we'll be enemies. You understand that right? Craig: Heh. Yeah I do. And I'll be ready to beat you when we fight. Risky Boots: Heh. Cocky little boy. *To the Tinkerbats* WEIGH ANCHER! SET COURSE FOR SCUTTLE TOWN! Craig: Yes! I'm going home! Risky Boots: And just WHAT are you doing standing around? Craig: Huh? Risky Boots: This isn't a passenger cruise! Till we get to land, you're still part of my crew! So get to work! Craig: Aww man! Fine. (Craig starts helping the Tinkerbats as they head to Shantae's town. Meanwhile) Shantae: RISKY KIDNAPPED YOUR BROTHER!? Jack: Yeah! Who knows WHAT she's doing to him! Shantae: Risky... She kidnaps my Uncle a while back, and now she kidnapped a little boy!? I'll take her down! Jack: I swear if she's laid a hand on him...! Erin: Calm down Jack. We don't need you killing anyone in anger today. Alex: Here's a question though: How are we gonna find Risky? Shantae: Well, she's either out to sea on her ship, or is hiding in some secret base. Either way, it won't be easy to- Yuri: Excuse me. My sensors detect a ship heading for town. Shantae: A ship? Wait could it be...? (The heroes all look out and see a ship in the distance) Yuri: It's gotta be her. Jack: So she's coming right to us huh? Smart move. (The heroes all rush toward the dock. They all stand ready as Risky's ship stops in front of them) Risky Boots: Ho ho ho! Well the Half Genie and her friends from the Defenders! Shantae: Risky Boots! We know what you did! Give back the boy you kidnapped right now! Erin: Just give him back Risky. There's no reason for this to get violent. Jack: Even though I want it to be... Risky Boots: Hmm.... All right. Shantae: If you won't give him back then- …… Wait. What? Jack: What did she just say? (Suddenly Craig pops up next to Risky Boots) Craig: Hey guys! Charlie: Craig?! Craig: Yeah hang on I'll be down in a sec! Jack: What?? (The heroes all look up confused as Craig comes down and walks over to them) Craig: Hey guys! (The heroes look back and forth between Craig and Risky very confused) Risky Boots: DO NOT misunderstand this so called "Good Deed" Defenders! That boy was more trouble then he was worth and I simply wanted him out of my hair! He's your headache now! Alex:... W-Well. *Clears throat* Regardless. Thanks for giving him back. Risky Boots: Don't mention it. Jack: Craig you're not hurt are you? Craig: Oh no not at all. Risky gave me some AWESOME food! Erin: She did? Craig: Yeah a bit of work, but I loved my pirate adventure! (Shantae looks at the Defenders talking to Craig she then looks up at Risky and just smiles knowing what she was doing) Craig: *To Risky* Thanks for the fun Risky! Can't wait to kick your butt the next time we fight! Risky Boots: We'll see about that, won't we? Craig: Oh you know from experience that I'll win against you any day! Risky Boots: Keep telling yourself that Defender! The next time we meet, you and your whole group will be crushed under my feet! (Risky lets out a hardy laugh and her ship sails off) Craig: See you next time Risky! Jack: I am so confused. Ian: I expected her to at least torture him or something. But I guess she had other ideas. Shantae: Well hey, the important thing is you got him back right? Jack: Yeah. You sure you're okay Craig? Craig: Never better bro! *Hugs him* I'm glad you're here anyway. Jack: Well of course I'm here. I'd never let anyone hurt you bro! Craig: I know! You're the best big brother ever! (Jack and Craig hug each other) Erin: *Wipes a tear* Oh you two! You're gonna get me going! Jack: Heh, sorry Erin. Craig: Can we go home now? Jack: Yeah let's go. Alex: Sorry we kinda made you worry for nothing Shantae. Shantae: Hey its no trouble. You guys are always welcome, no matter the reason. Alex: Thanks for that. Jessica: Well, let's get back home then guys. Alex: Right. (The heroes all head back to find their portal. It then cuts to Rose who's seen watching Murphy sleep) Rose:...... (Murphy is seen sound asleep as he's heard purring) Rose:...... Ruby: Uhhh Rose? Rose: *whisper* Shhhh. He's sleeping. Ruby: *Whisper* Oh. Sorry. Rose: *Whisper* He looks so cute. (Murphy then rolls over on his back as he remains asleep) Rose: *whisper* Awww. (Rose starts petting Murphy's belly) Rose: *whisper* You're so cute Murphy. (Murphy then yawns before he looks at Rose) Rose: Oh! I'm sorry kitty, did I wake you? (Murphy meows in response) Rose: I'm sorry... Ruby: You two seem to get along well. Rose: We sure do! I'd never let anything happen to Murphy! (Murphy meows) Ruby: Well that's nice. Say, didn't you say something about showing me a colony? Rose: Oh yeah! Come on we'll let Murphy go back to sleep and can have you meet my brother X! Ruby: Alright! (The two get up and head outside toward X's colony. They then stop outside it) Rose: X! X open up! (X then opens the door to the colony) X: Hey Rose! How's it going? Rose: Hey X! I wanted you to meet my friend and ally, Ruby Rose. Ruby: *Looking around the Colony* Woooooow! So many babies! X: Yeah! You might wanna get used to it, the place is full of them! Rose: You guys are still growing the populace? X: Well of course! We need as many as we can get so we can start building more colonies in the Omniverse. Ruby: You might wanna be careful with how many babies you make. People might think you're plotting world domination. X:.... Maybe we are. Ruby: ! X: Haha! I'm just messing with you! We don't plan on harming anyone anytime soon. Rose: I was gonna say. You know you'd be stopped by us bro. X: I know. That's why I'm not going to. ???: Foooood.... X: Hm? (X, Ruby and Rose look to find a few infants sitting by X) X: Oh it's you guys! You're hungry I presume? ???: Yes.... X: Hmm. You guys wanna help feed them? Rose: Sure we can help, but isn't Rayla helping? X: She's.... Kinda got her hands full with several of the infants. Rose: Ah. Well come on Ruby! Let's help feed them! Ruby: Okay. What should we feed them? X: Oh they'll eat anything that's edible. So just get some food and hand it to them. Ruby: Right! (The group goes to find food for the infants as they prepare to feed them.) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts